Ian Moone's deck from upcoming story
by Imperial Romance
Summary: My OC's deck for an upcoming story I'll be posting in the future. Check it out and toss in your 2 cents.


**OK everyone. Here's an updated version of my attempt at a Yu-gi-oh GX and Dragon Ball Z Crossover. I noticed some errors that needed to be fixed before I started the story.**

 **And to the guest that reviewed to this work first of all thank you for your review and if I can find a place to fit him into the story I will definitely add Cell to the work. Truth be told I was considering several others for the story, including Cell, Broly and Raditz, but I couldn't find a place for them that one of the others couldn't fill in. So don't expect to see Slug in this story. Cooler on the other hand I've made into Metal Cooler as The Big Gete Star could make lots of him so it would make an interesting Trap card. As for Master Roshi I found a place that he can fit into the story so expect to see him make a debut in Ian's first duel of the story.**

 **Update: I knew I would do it and I did. I forgot two cards that I had included on paper (yes I wrote all this down on paper, I am that old lol). Namely Magic Jammer and Impact Revive, although the latter was only in the anime.**

 **Update 2: Added some new abilities to certain cards and added picture descriptions to the spell and trap cards as well as add a few new existing cards as well as a title.**

 **Update 3: Re-did some of the Dragon Ball characters abilities. Goku, Piccolo, and Android 17. Once I get rid of this writers block I'm going to post this story.**

Title of Story – currently going with _**Yu-gi-oh GX: Pugna, Quaesumus, Amor.**_

OC name – Ian Moone … … though that's just an anagram (try and figure it out, it's an easy one)

Real name – Will be revealed in the story

Details – About 5'10" – 6'0", Blonde Hair, Likes either blue or orange coloured clothing, mostly a combo of both in some way/shape/form, probably will keep adding details about him

Parents - Unknown until near the end of the story. In short in Act V.

Deck – Keep in mind that these cards will be switched out between duels

Existing* Cards:

Monsters:

Magician of Faith

Spells:

Double or Nothing

Swords of Revealing Light

Berserker Soul

Ring of Magnetism

Pot of Greed

Card of Sanctity

Hand Discard x2

Monster Reborn

Premature Burial

Exchange

Dark World Dealings

Ring of Defence

Shrink

Impact Revive

The Warrior Returning Alive

Traps:

Soul Shield

Relay Soul

Mirror Force

Magic Cylinder

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow

Negate Attack

Magical Arm Shield

Graverobber

Ring of Destruction

Magic Jammer

Cards Created for the Story and which character they are from DBZ

Monsters:

Saiyan Warrior (Goku)

Attribute – Light

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 400 points. Once per duel you can increase the attack of this card by 200 points for every monster on your field, hand and deck for one turn.

Atk – 1800

Def – 1500

Saiyan Warrior – Awoken (Super Saiyan Goku)

Attribute – Light

Level – 5

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 500 points.

Atk – 2300

Def – 2000

Saiyan Warrior – Ascended (Super Saiyan 2 Goku)

Attribute – Light

Level – 6

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 600 points.

Atk – 2700

Def – 2500

Saiyan Warrior – Legendary (Super Saiyan 3 Goku)

Attribute – Light

Level – 7

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 750 points.

Atk – 3000

Def – 2600

Saiyan Warrior – Divine (Super Saiyan God Goku)

Attribute – Light

Level – 8

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 900 points.

Atk – 3200

Def – 3000

Saiyan Warrior – Ascended Divine (Super Saiyan Blue (SSGSS) Goku)

Attribute – Light

Level – 9

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 1000 points.

Atk – 3600

Def – 3100

Saiyan Prince (Vegeta)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 300 points.

Atk – 1600

Def – 1400

Saiyan Prince – Awoken (Super Saiyan Vegeta)

Attribute – Earth

Level – 5

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 400 points.

Atk – 2100

Def – 1900

Saiyan Prince – Ascended (Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta)

Attribute – Light

Level – 6

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 500 points.

Atk – 2600

Def – 2300

Saiyan Prince – Corrupted (Majin Vegeta)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 7

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. Tribute this card: remove up to 2 monsters on your side of the field from play and destroy all remaining monsters on the field. Return the selected monsters to the field and inflict 1000 damage to your own life points when this effect resolves. This effect can only be used once per duel. This card cannot be special summoned from the graveyard.

Atk – 2800

Def – 2500

Saiyan Prince – Ascended Divine (Super Saiyan Blue (SSGSS) Vegeta)

Attribute – Light

Level – 9

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 900 points.

Atk – 3400

Def – 2900

Fused Warrior – Gogeta (Super Saiyan Gogeta)

Attribute – Light

Level – 8

Type – Fusion/Warrior/Effect

Saiyan Warrior – Awoken + Saiyan Prince – Awoken

This card can only be fusion summoned through the effect of Fusion Dance involving the above monsters. During your fourth turn this card is fusion summoned return it to the fusion deck and special summon the cards used in the fusion summon. Once per turn this card can destroy one attack position monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage equal to it's attack. Other cards effects cannot be used to negate this effect. You cannot conduct your battle phase during the turn you use this effect.

Atk – 3000

Def – 2500

Potara Warrior – Vegito (Vegito)

Attribute – Light

Level – 10

Type – Fusion/Warrior/Effect

Saiyan Warrior – Awoken + Saiyan Prince – Awoken

This card can only be fusion summoned through the effect of Potara Fusion involving the above monsters and cannot be summoned by other ways. During your sixth turn this card is fusion summoned return it to the fusion deck and special summon the cards used in the fusion summon. You can increase the attack and defence of this card by 1000 points, but it is returned to the fusion deck on your fourth turn.

Atk – 4000

Def – 4000

Potara Warrior – Vegito Blue (Super Saiyan Blue (SSGSS) Vegito)

Attribute – Light

Level – 12

Type – Fusion/Warrior/Effect

Saiyan Warrior – Ascended Divine + Saiyan Prince – Ascended Divine

This card can only be fusion summoned through the effect of Potara Fusion involving the above monsters and cannot be summoned by other ways. During your sixth turn this card is fusion summoned return it to the fusion deck and special summon the cards used in the fusion summon. You can increase the attack and defence of this card by 2500 points, but it is returned to the fusion deck on your third turn. During the turn this card is summoned, negate any effects that would destroy this card.

Atk – 5000

Def – 5000

Saiyan Prodigy (Gohan)

Attribute – Light

Level – 3

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 100 points.

Atk – 800

Def – 500

Saiyan Prodigy – Awoken (Super Saiyan Gohan)

Attribute – Light

Level – 5

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 300 points.

Atk – 1900

Def – 1500

Saiyan Prodigy – Ascended (Super Saiyan 2 Gohan)

Attribute – Light

Level – 6

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is summoned by the effects of Unbridled Rage destroy one equip card your opponent controls. Once per duel you can negate the effects of your opponent's monsters. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 600 points.

Atk – 2500

Def – 2000

Saiyan Prodigy – Unlocked (Unlocked Potential (Mystic/Ultimate) Gohan)

Attribute – Light

Level – 7

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 750 points.

Atk – 2900

Def – 2600

Saiyan Monster (Nappa)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 3

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 400 points.

Atk – 900

Def – 750

Saiyan of Legend (Bardock)

Attribute – Earth

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 200 points.

Atk – 1500

Def – 1000

Saiyan of Legend – Awoken (Super Saiyan Bardock)

Attribute – Earth

Level – 6

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 400 points.

Atk – 2000

Def – 1700

Warrior of Hope (Future Trunks – Dragon Ball Super)

Attribute – Light

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 500 points.

Atk – 2000

Def – 1500

Warrior of Hope – Ascended (Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks)

Attribute – Light

Level – 7

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 600 points.

Atk – 2600

Def – 2100

Warrior of Hope – Enraged (Super Saiyan Rage Future Trunks)

Attribute – Light

Level – 9

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. Once per duel you can remove one monster on your opponent's side of the field for one turn. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 800 points.

Atk – 3100

Def – 2500

Saiyan Child (Goten)

Attribute – Light

Level – 3

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 100 points.

Atk – 600

Def – 500

Saiyan Child – Awoken (Super Saiyan Goten)

Attribute – Light

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 150 points.

Atk – 1500

Def – 1000

Saiyan Heir (Trunks (Kid))

Attribute – Light

Level – 3

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 100 points.

Atk – 700

Def – 500

Saiyan Heir – Awoken (Super Saiyan Trunks (Kid))

Attribute – Light

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. When this monster is revived from the graveyard increase the attack and defence of this card by 150 points.

Atk – 1500

Def – 1000

Fused Warrior – Gotenks (Gotenks)

Attribute – Light

Level – 6

Type – Fusion/Warrior/Effect

Saiyan Child – Awoken + Saiyan Heir – Awoken

This card can only be fusion summoned through the effect of Fusion Dance involving the above monsters. During your fourth turn this card is fusion summoned return it to the fusion deck and special summon the cards used in the fusion summon. You can increase the attack and defence of this card by 500 points, but it is returned to the fusion deck on your third turn. Once per turn this card can destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. You cannot conduct your battle phase during the turn you use this effect.

Atk – 2000

Def – 1700

The Fallen Saiyan (Goku Black)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 7

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. Increase the attack and defence of this card by 200 points during each of your standby phases.

Atk – 2500

Def – 2200

The Fallen Saiyan – Divine (Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 9

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same attack. Increase the attack and defence of this card by 400 points during each of your standby phases. While The Fallen God Zamasu is on the field gain the following effect:

When The Fallen God Zamasu's second effect activates destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field, regardless of it's effects.

Atk – 2800

Def – 2500

The Fallen God Zamasu (Zamasu)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 5

Type – Warrior/Effect

Cannot be destroyed by battle, monster effects, spells or traps. While The Fallen Saiyan or The Fallen Saiyan – Divine are on the field gain the following effect:

When The Fallen Saiyan or The Fallen Saiyan – Divine is targeted by an attack or card effect switch the target to this card. If an effect targets this card negate it and if a monster attacks take no battle damage.

Atk – 1900

Def – 1400

Potara Warrior – Merged Zamasu (Merged Zamasu)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 10

Type – Fusion/Warrior/Effect

The Fallen God + The Fallen Saiyan – Divine

This card can only be fusion summoned through the effect of Potara Fusion involving the above monsters and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle, monster effects, spells or traps.

Atk – 4000

Def – 3500

Merged Zamasu – Corrupted (Merged Zamasu – Corrupted)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 12

Type – Warrior/Effect

This card can only be summoned by the effect of Light of Justice and cannot be summoned by other ways. When your opponent fusion summons a monster to the field destroy it. This card cannot be destroyed by battle, monster effects, spells or traps.

Atk – 7500

Def – 5000

Planetary Guardian (Kami)

Attribute – Light

Level – 3

Type – Warrior/Effect

Flip: Gain 3000 life points.

Atk – 200

Def – 2500

The Demon King (Piccolo)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Negate and destroy any trap cards activated when this card attacks.

Atk – 1500

Def – 1300

The Sole Survivor (Nail)

Attribute – Light

Level – 4

Type – Warrior

The last surviving warrior on his planet after the arrival of a terrible evil. It is said he paid the ultimate price to ensure his peoples survival.

Atk – 1400

Def – 1100

Wrath of the Namekians (Piccolo after fusion with Nail)

Attribute – Earth

Level – 5

Type – Fusion/Warrior/Effect

The Demon King + The Sole Survivor

This card can only be fusion summoned by removing the above cards from play. This card cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Negate and destroy any trap cards activated when this card attacks.

Atk – 1700

Def – 1500

The Nameless Namekian (Piccolo after fusion with Kami)

Attribute – Light

Level – 7

Type – Fusion/Warrior/Effect

Wrath of the Namekians + Planetary Guardian

This card can only be fusion summoned by removing the above cards from play. This card cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Negate and destroy any trap cards activated when this card attacks.

Atk – 2400

Def –2300

The Devil from Otherworld (Janemba)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 8

Type – Warrior/Effect

Once per turn you can destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. You cannot conduct your battle phase if you use this effect.

Atk – 3000

Def – 2100

The Desert Bandit (Yamcha)

Attribute – Light

Level – 3

Type – Warrior

Once a fiendish bandit stalking prey in the desert this warrior now fights to protect his home planet from those that would do it harm.

Atk – 1100

Def – 600

The Temple Monk (Krillin)

Attribute – Light

Level – 4

Type – Warrior

A monk from the Orin Temple whom has sought out stronger teachers in the way of Martial Arts. Rumor has it he's now the strongest of his home world's species.

Atk – 1200

Def – 1000

Monk with the Third Eye (Tien Shinhan)

Attribute – Light

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

Once per turn during your battle phase you can double this cards attack. Once per turn during your opponent's battle phase set 3 Clone Tokens [Atk: 1300 Def:1700] and this card face down on the field in a random order. Destroy the Clone Tokens if this card remains on your field after the end of your opponents battle phase. If this card is destroyed in battle, destroy all Clone Tokens.

Atk – 1300

Def – 1700

The Old Turtle Hermit (Master Roshi)

Attribute – Light

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

Once per turn during your battle phase you can double this cards attack. Once per turn you can remove one monster on your opponents field from play. This card cannot attack if you activate this ability.

Atk – 1000

Def – 2000

The Mad Doctor (Dr. Gero/Android 20)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 4

Type – Warrior

A doctor whose pet project was destroyed by the Saiyan Warrior when the Saiyan Warrior was a child. He's been plotting his revenge ever since.

Atk – 1500

Def – 1000

Android Model 18 (Android 18)

Attribute – Earth

Level – 6

Type – Warrior/Effect

When both this card and Android Model 17 are special summoned through the effects of Rise of the Androids, special summon one Android Model 16 from your hand or deck.

Atk – 2150

Def – 1700

Android Model 17 (Android 17)

Attribute – Earth

Level – 6

Type – Warrior/Effect

Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When your opponent targets a monster for an attack you can switch the target to this card instead. This ability can only be used once per turn. When an opponent's effect would destroy all monsters on your side of the field, remove this card from play and negate the effect. If the card activated was a spell or trap card destroy it. This ability can only be used once per duel.

Atk – 2300

Def – 1800

Android Model 16 (Android 16)

Attribute – Earth

Level – 6

Type – Warrior/Effect

Can only be summoned through the effect of Android Model 18 and cannot be summoned by other ways. Once per duel you can tribute this card, destroy one monster your opponent controls.

Atk – 2450

Def – 2000

The Emperor of Dread – First Form (Frieza – First Form)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

During the second turn this card is summoned, special summon one The Emperor of Dread – Second Form to the field by tributing this card. If this card is returned to the field by Revival of F increase its attack and defence by 1000 and gain the following effect:

During the third turn this card is summoned, special summon one The Emperor of Dread – Final Form to the field by tributing this card.

Atk – 1600

Def – 1300

The Emperor of Dread – Second Form (Frieza – Second Form)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

During the second turn this card is summoned, special summon one The Emperor of Dread – Third Form to the field by tributing this card.

Atk – 1700

Def – 1400

The Emperor of Dread – Third Form (Frieza – Third Form)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 5

Type – Warrior/Effect

During the second turn this card is summoned, special summon one The Emperor of Dread – Final Form to the field by tributing this card.

Atk – 1800

Def – 1500

The Emperor of Dread – Final Form (Frieza – Final Form)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 5

Type – Warrior/Effect

During the third turn this card is summoned, special summon one The Emperor of Dread – Full Powered Form to the field by tributing this card. If this card is special summoned by the effect of The Emperor of Dread – First Form increase its attack and defence by 1000 and gain the following effect:

During the second turn this card is summoned, special summon one The Emperor of Dread – Golden Form to the field by tributing this card.

Atk – 1900

Def – 1600

The Emperor of Dread – Full Powered Form (Frieza – Full Power)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 5

Type – Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be summoned except by the effects of The Emperor of Dread – Final Form.

Atk – 2000

Def – 1700

The Emperor of Dread – Golden Form (Golden Frieza)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 9

Type – Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be summoned except by the effects of The Emperor of Dread – Final Form.

Atk – 3300

Def – 2800

Chief Magical Being (Majin Buu)

Attribute – Earth

Level – 4

Type – Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is destroyed by the effect of Saiyan Prince – Corrupted return it to the field after the end of your opponents next turn.

Atk – 1900

Def – 1900

Chief Magical Being - Corrupted (Super Buu)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 7

Type – Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn you can destroy every monster on your opponent's side of the field. You cannot conduct your battle phase if you use this effect.

Atk – 2400

Def – 2400

Chief Magical Being – Purification Form (Kid Buu)

Attribute – Dark

Level – 8

Type – Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is special summoned through Severed Ties destroy every monster on your opponent's side of the field. This card cannot attack the turn it is summoned.

Atk – 2900

Def – 2900

Spells:

The Legend Awoken (silhouette of Goku just before he becomes a Super Saiyan)

Tribute any monster(s) with Saiyan in its name. Special summon the Awoken version of the monster(s) to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Unbridled Rage (silhouette of Super Saiyan Gohan in background with Cells foot as it crushed Android 16's head)

Tribute any monster(s) with Saiyan in its name. Special summon the Ascended version of the monster(s) to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Majin Brainwashing (silhouette of Babidi attempting to control a non-silhouetted Vegeta in a crystal ball)

Tribute Saiyan Prince – Ascended. Special summon Saiyan Prince – Corrupted to the field.

Training in Otherworld (base form Goku training on the Grand Kai's planet with Pikon and King Kai)

Tribute any monster(s) with Saiyan in its name. Special summon the Legendary version of the monster(s) to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Training with the Kai's (Gohan sitting across from the Elder Kai during the ritual)

Tribute Saiyan Prodigy – Ascended. Special summon Saiyan Prodigy – Unlocked to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Last Hope (the scene from Dragon Ball Super/Battle of Gods where the others are giving Goku their energy to become a Super Saiyan God)

Activate when there are 5 different Light or Earth type monsters with Saiyan in their name in your graveyard and any version of Saiyan Warrior is on the field. Tribute the card on the field and special summon Saiyan Warrior – Divine to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Divine Training (Vegeta and Goku sparring against Whis (who's in the middle of the two), Vegeta attempting a kick and Goku throwing a punch)

Tribute any monster(s) with Saiyan in its name. Special summon the Ascended Divine version of the monster(s) to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

All the Rage of the World (a shot of a destroyed West City in the background and Trunks beginning to power up)

Tribute any monster with Warrior of Hope in its name. Special summon Warrior of Hope – Enraged to the field from your hand or deck.

Wrath of the Gods (Goku Black powering up... nuff said)

Tribute The Fallen Saiyan. Special summon The Fallen Saiyan – Divine to the field from your hand or deck.

Potara Fusion (Half of Goku's face on the left side with a Potara earring on and half of Vegeta's face on the right with a Potara earring on and a silhouette of Vegito in the middle)

Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster with Potara Warrior in its name from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field only as Fusion Materials.

Fusion Dance (Goku and Vegeta performing the final part of the Fusion dance technique and a larger silhouette of Gogeta in the background)

Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster with Fused Warrior in its name from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field only as Fusion Materials.

Blessing of the Dragon (Shenron from the opening of Dragon Ball Z)

Activate one of the following effects:

Return any combination of up to 3 monster or spell cards from your graveyard to the field or your hand. No more than 2 monster cards or 2 spell cards can be returned at one time.

Roll a 6-sided die and gain life points equal to the roll times 500.

Combined Assault (Gohan and Goku performing the Father-Son Kamehameha)

Combine the attacks of 2 or more monsters on your side of the field while this card is on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack this turn. This card remains on the field until your turn ends.

Sword of Hope (Super Saiyan Rage Trunks using Sword of Hope against Fused Zamasu)

This card can only be equipped to Warrior of Hope – Enraged. Negate the effects of your opponent's monsters. The attack of the monster equipped to this card is always 500 more than your opponents strongest monster, if the opposing monsters attack is more than the equipped monsters attack.

Anger Explosion (Majin Buu releasing steam)

Tribute Chief Magical Being. Special summon Chief Magical Being – Corrupted to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Severed Ties (Majin Buu in the cocoon inside Super Buu's head)

Tribute Chief Magical Being – Corrupted. Special summon Chief Magical Being – Purification Form to the field from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Revival of F (Frieza's open eye inside the healing tank)

Return The Emperor of Dread – First Form to the field and activate its second effect.

Universal Gambit (Goku when he was powering up against Hit in the universe 6 vs 7 tournament)

Roll a 10-sided die with 10 different colors on it. If red increase the attack and defence of one monster on your side of the field by 1400. If any other color, destroy your own monster. This card can only be used once per duel.

Traps:

Rise of the Androids (Dr Gero standing in his lab with pods containing Androids 16, 17 and 18)

Activate when Mad Doctor is targeted for an attack. Tribute Mad Doctor and special summon Android Model 17 and Android Model 18 to the field from your hand or deck.

Big Gete Star (The big Gete Star in the sky and a horde of Metal Coolers on a ridge)

Continuous Trap

Activate only when you have no monsters on your side of the field and your opponent controls at least one monster. Special summon 5 Metal Cooler tokens [Warrior-Type/Dark/Level 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1500] to your side of the field in Attack position. You take no battle damage involving these cards. When a Metal Cooler token is destroyed by battle special summon a Metal Cooler token to the field in Attack position. All Metal Cooler Tokens you control cannot declare an attack while this card is on the field. When this card is removed or destroyed; destroy all Metal Cooler tokens.

Zero Mortal Plan (A destroyed West City with Black and Zamasu as silhouettes on the left and right respectively)

Pay half your life points and tribute one warrior type monster on your side of the field. Special summon The Fallen Saiyan and The Fallen God Zamasu in attack mode from your hand or deck.

Light of Justice (Fused Zamasu in the sky with purple lightning all around him)

Activate only when Potara Warrior – Merged Zamasu is on the field. Tribute Potara Warrior – Merged Zamasu and special summon Merged Zamasu – Corrupted from your hand or deck.

* These cards exist either in the anime or the trading card game. I'll be using either one depending on which one suits the story best.

 **Well that's all for now. I'll try to upload the first chapter when I can.**


End file.
